degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheOneCalledNat/Random Questions 11
Grab the book nearest to you and turn to page 18. What is the book called and what is page 18 about? #Stretch your left arm out as far as you can, what can you touch? #Before you started this survey, what were you doing? #What is the last thing you watched on TV? #What time is it? #With the exception of the computer, what can you hear? #When did you last step outside? What were you doing? #Did you dream last night? #Do you remember your dreams? #When did you last laugh? Do you remember why / at what? #Seen or hear anything weird lately? #What do you think of this quiz? #What is the last film you saw? #If you could live anywhere in the world, where would you live? #If you became a multi-millionaire, what would you say to your boss? #Tell me something about you that most people don't know. #Do you like to dance? #Last time you swam in a pool? #Type of music you like most? #Type of music you dislike most? #Are you listening to music right now? #What color is your bedroom carpet? #If you could change something about your home, without worry about expense or mess, what would you do? #What was the last thing you bought? #Have you ever ridden on a motorbike? #Would you go bungee jumping or sky diving? #Do you have a garden? #Do you really know all the words to your national anthem? #What is the first thing you think of when you wake up in the morning? #Who sent the last text message you received and what does it say? #What time is bed time? #Have you ever been in a beauty pageant? #What did you do for your last birthday? #Do you carry a donor card? #Who was the last person you ate dinner with? #What's the farthest-away place you've been? #When's the last time you ate a homegrown tomato? #Have you ever won a trophy? #Are you a good cook? #Do you know how to pump your own gas? #What's under your bed? #Where were you on Valentine's day? #What time do you get up? #What was the name of your first pet? #Is there anything going on this weekend? #How are you feeling right now? #What is the last movie that you saw at the cinema? #What do you do most when you are bored? #What did you want to be when you grew up? #What kind of books do you like to read? #What is your favorite day? #Where did you grow up? #How far away from your birthplace do you live now? #Are you a morning person or a night owl? #Can you close your eyes and raise your eyebrows? #What is your best childhood memory? #Any new and exciting things that you would like to share? #Do you find it hypocritical when your parents get mad at you for cussing yet they cuss right in front of you? #What are you more afraid of? Being alone or trusting people? #Do you believe that sexism, racism, and homophobia is still a big problem today? #Have you or have you witnessed anybody faced any type of discrimination? #Do or did you had a teacher that you could not stand? #Don't you just hate it when your teacher hands you paper work and doesn't teach anything? #Do you have the need to protect people from harm? #What makes you really sleepy? #Which of the Seven Dwarfs is most like you? #What is your favorite Disney movie? #What is your favorite kind of candy? #What is the most comforting sound for you when you sleep? #Can you walk in high heels? Even if you're a guy? Category:Blog posts